Silver Eyes
by Daemongiggle
Summary: A bump in the night, something wants to play... Warning: Evil Ruby, does contain graphic imagery


"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take."

Over and over I repeat the lord's prayer during my nightly routine before bed hoping it will sooth my growing anxiety. Unfortunately for me, it doesn't. As I move nervously through my darkened home, I hear the noise that's been frightening me: a faint tapping on my window. I look at the phone on the wall, contemplating calling the police, as if that would help. Chances are, they would tell me that it was my imagination and that I was completely safe. Almost as if triggered by my thoughts, the phone rings, snapping me out of my reverie. My hand moves of it's own accord grabbing the device and numbly raising it to my ear. Silence is all that's on the other end. "Hello?" I shakily whisper, biting my lip as I nervously wait for a response. No response comes. I slowly lower the handset down the the base, and the lower the phone descends, the louder the tapping on the window becomes. I start towards the window, carefully picking my way through the murky room. As I get to the window, the tapping stops.

I nervously look out, still biting my lip, unable to shake the feeling of unease that's slowly spreading over me. Nothing stirs outside other than a few cats digging through the garbage cans outside. The sound of small feet followed by the sound of something soft falling resound behind me, followed by a large crash. Heart thumping in my chest I turn to find that my living room is in utter disarray. The couch is overturned on the other half of the room as if something just threw it. The mirror that was on the wall, is shattered on the floor with glass sprayed everywhere. Covering everything, is what looks to be dead rose petals. In disbelief, I shakily start walking through the disaster zone. The tapping on the window starts up again, louder and more insistent than before. Soft laughter floats through the darkened room, seemingly everywhere and nowhere at once, sending a chill down my spine. A hand tugs my arm from behind as a voice quietly whispers in my ear, "Wanna play?"

I run towards the hallway, a scream rising in my throat only to stop short at the sight infront of me. Before me stands a small figure with bright silver eyes wavering slightly, holding onto what appears to be a gigantic scythe with the blade resting on the floor. The figure advances towards me, dragging it's weapon and becomes illuminated by a sliver of moonlight. The light reveals a pale young girl with red and black in a tattered red and black corset dress with a rotted red cape attached. Her eyes are filled with a strange mad gleam and her bloodstained face is graced with a manic smile that reveals rows of sharp pointed teeth. I stumble back in horror at the sight before me and manage to cry out "What do you want?" The creature stops as if contemplating my question. Keeping my eyes on the terrifying monster, I continue backing into my living room trying to find a method of escape. I trip over an end table and fall on my back. The creature snaps out of musing and moves towards me at a blinding speed leaving a trail of petals and scratch marks behind it.

She stops next to me and crouches over my prone body, the smell of rank meat radiating down. She stands back up and starts to slowly trace the tip of the giant scythe over my body as if trying to decide where to start. The being above me giggles as she hovers the tip of her weapon over my outstretched hand. Her giggling blooms into full blown laughter as she slowly presses the tip of the blade into the meaty palm of my hand, prompting a scream from me. The blade descends deeper and deeper until it exits the back of my hand. Tears roll down my face as I start to plead with this mad being, but it falls on deaf ears. She starts dragging her weapon back towards her cutting through my hand like a hot knife through butter. With short movements, she brings the blade down on my fingers cutting off the tips. Stopping momentarily, she stops giggling and starts gathering my finger tips with quiet determination. She pops one in her mouth with a soft "ahhh…." and closes her eyes, her face displaying rapturous pleasure, body rocking back and forth. After a moment, she moves towards my head and bends towards my face. With a steady hand, she forces my mouth open and places my fingertips into it. The creature closes my mouth and starts working my jaws up and down. Revulsion fills me as the taste of my own blood and flesh fill my mouth and engulf my tastebuds. I push myself to swallow and smile as if thanking the monstrosity studying my face from above me for the meal.

The girl smiles back and up and away from my face to instead stand over my left leg. Moving with impossible speed and precision, the girl lifts her giant scythe and cleaves my thigh effectively removing it from the rest of my body. Rendering a scream from my mouth. She lifts my leg off the ground and bites into it, moaning loudly in pleasure. I try to edge myself back as quietly as possible, but to no avail. With a grimace, she drops my leg and hovers her giant blade over my torso. She lowers the blade enough to snag my tank top and pulls, destroying the article of clothing. The redhead places her weapon on the ground with the amount of care one would use while handling a newborn and walks over to my chest. Kneeling next to me, she slowly runs a sharp fingernail over my stomach, slicing off a thin layer of flesh. Prompting me to open my mouth, she places it in my mouth and indicates that she wants me to chew. As I'm eating my own flesh, she slowly slices off herself a piece and eats it. Over and over the cycle continued, her feeding the two of us pieces of my stomach until a look of boredom steals across her face. She returns to her weapon and moves towards my head with a maniacal. With gentle hands she lifts my head so my neck rests on the blade of her massive weapon. As I stare into her silver eyes, I feel her slowly start to pull the blade up—


End file.
